The present invention relates to a drop-ceiling support system for supporting ceiling tiles and lighting fixtures.
In the past, ceiling supporting systems have generally been of two types.
(1) Systems with continuous main support members in one direction and discontinuous cross members in the perpendicular direction and in most cases with both types of members lying within the same horizontal plane. Because of the discontinuity in one direction, this type of ceiling support system lacks inherent rigidity and requires more parts and more connections at joints.
(2) Systems with continuous members in both directions. These systems usually result in a reduced number of parts and simpler connections at perpendicular joints, and in a more rigid construction. However, these systems require the use of spacers or installation jigs to assure exact spacings between support members.
The heretofore known drop-ceiling support systems suffer from a number of disadvantages. They are difficult and time-consuming to install and accuracy of spacing may be poorly maintained over large expanses of ceiling. Support system designs that provide ready access into the plenum above usually do so at the expense of a cluttered appearance with too much of the support system being visible from below. Another problem is that supports that pass alongside recessed fluorescent lighting fixtures often intrude into the area that should be kept clear in order to realize minimum interference with the flow of room supply air furnished by air supply boots attached to the fixtures.